ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Terraspin
Terraspin is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Geochelone Aerio from the planet Aldabra in the Andromeda galaxy. Appearance Terraspin is a green, turtle-like alien with eight holes in his shell. He also has large, flipper-like arms and stumpy legs. He also has 3 holes which can extend 3 finger-like claws to use as fingers. Terraspin wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Terraspin now has six holes instead of eight, has brown spots on his upper legs, toes, and shoulders, and has a hectagonal body shape rather than circular. His skin is now green instead of a tan/brown. His feet have gained toes as well. Powers and Abilities Terraspin can create devastating wind blasts. When doing so, he retracts his head into his shell, opens a hatch to see, his fins become triangular, and his legs combine into a similar shape. His shell stays static and suspended while his limbs rotate at absurd speeds. The holes on Terraspin's shell eject powerful winds, as well as do the vice versa to create strong vacuums. He can use his winds to fly, blowing air to hover over the surface and uses his rotating limbs as propellers. In Cosmic Destruction, Terraspin was able to use his powers to blast himself forward and up ramps. Terraspin possesses enhanced strength, as Galapagus was able to lift and throw a car. He also has superhuman durability when he is completely withdrawn into his shell. Terraspin can extend the black holes at the tips of his flippers into finger-like claws. Terraspin is capable of using magic, but doesn't know how. Terraspin is selectively immune to spells and mana. Terraspin, as revealed in The More Things Change: Part 2, is immune to poisonous gas. Weaknesses If Terraspin's holes on his chest get blocked, his wind powers will decrease. If Terraspin gets stuck to something and can't spin his arms and legs, his wind powers will be decreased even further. Unless he is flying, Terraspin's body is cumbersome and not very agile. The position of his face gives him a very big blind spot and he has to turn his entire body around to see behind him. If a small object hits Terraspin's shell, it can straight away give him a reaction to stop. History Ultimate Alien *In Escape From Aggregor, **Terraspin's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by scanning Galapagus's DNA.﻿ *In Reflected Glory, **Terraspin destroyed a giant robot. *In The Forge of Creation, **Terraspin defeated Aggregor's soldiers. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, **Terraspin blew Gwen into a wall, but she used a spell to slow him down, making him powerless. *In Revenge of the Swarm, **Terraspin, Gwen and Kevin charged into Victor's old lab. *In Basic Training, **Terraspin put out a fire in Plumbers' Academy. *In Simian Says, **Terraspin battled some DNAlien Arachnichimps. *In The Widening Gyre, **Terraspin battled some mutated seagulls. *In Inspector Number 13, **Terraspin blew all the bombs away to get Julie to safety. Omniverse *Terraspin returned in The More Things Change: Part 2, **Terraspin and Rook chased Bubble Helmet. *In Many Happy Returns, **Terraspin was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Vilgax Must Croak, **Terraspin was used to blow away Attea and Eighteight. *In While You Were Away, **Terraspin helped land the ship Young One was in. *In T.G.I.S., **Terraspin battled some Chupacabras. *In The Ultimate Heist, **Terraspin battled Negative Goop. *In For a Few Brains More, **Terraspin rescued Azmuth and his brain. *In Catfight, **Terraspin battled Princess Looma until Attea used the Omnitrix Remote Control to changed him into Bullfrag . Appearances Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Terraspin is a playable alien character in the game. Naming and Translations Toys Ultimate Alien *4" Terraspin *4" Haywire Terraspin Omniverse *4" Terraspin (coming soon) Trivia *Terraspin's name is a mix of terrapin, which is a turtle or tortoise, as well as spin, referencing his ability to do such. *Terraspin's DNA came from Galapagus. *Terraspin resembles the Japanese monster Gamera. Both were turtle like in appearance, both could fly, both look roughly similar, both could draw into their shells and both could spin while in their shells either as an attack or a form of flight. *Terraspin appears as a playable character in Ben 10: Game Creator. *Terraspin is the Alien Of The Month in March. See Also */Gallery/ *Galapagus - DNA source Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males